Simply Distracted
by TheWorldInBlue
Summary: "Being distracted was just one more reason to love Ezio."


**A/N: **This is probably the first piece of fiction that I wrote pertaining to Assassin's Creed II... I've touched it up a bit, considering some of the wording was odd. So, please enjoy!

**Simply Distracted**

Leonardo da Vinci was a man of many talents. And of course, like men with many talents, he also had many quirks in his personality.

He considered himself a relatively peaceful man, and therefore, no meat was allowed at his table. Meat was primal, and if one was to nurture the mind, one must nurture it with whole foods, like vegetables. Meat only destroyed the body. Plus, the stench of one's breath after eating it almost made Leonardo retch.

He wrote backwards. Occasionally, he received enjoyment out of watching people's twisted faces as they attempted to unscramble the letters. Also, this was to pass time. If a _certain someone _wasn't at his house, he became quite bored, and liked the idea of forming every letter perfectly-only backwards.

He was nearly obsessed with the human body. Hence, the pile of guards in his workshop. Anyone who had been to his house had detected the foul odor, almost immediately after stepping through the door. Of course, it wasn't his fault that the bodies smelled of decaying flesh. He had nothing to store them in, and nowhere else to put them.

"No, no, temperature..." Leonardo whispered, his hand scribbling across a piece of paper. "Perhaps, if the bodies were stored in salt, similar to meat..?" He decided that he wasn't fond of the idea, and frantically scratched it out. "Air and temperature rot the bodies... So, if I were to control the temperature-the climate, make it colder, maybe..." Leonardo's hand was so close to the inkpot when the noise interrupted him, it was a wonder that he didn't knock it over.

"Leonardo!" A swishing of wind was all he heard, and when he turned around in his seat, a white-clad man was standing there, grinning like a fox.

"Dio mio, mio amore! I do have a door for a reason..." Ezio just laughed. He was in good spirits, and Leonardo was glad for that. It had been a least a week since he had last seen Ezio. His lover had been quite grim as he told him of an assassination mission in Tuscany. Leonardo, like any lover, had feared for him. He always came back fine, however, and there was no reason to worry.

"Ah, but the door is so unexciting..." He made his way towards the seated man, the grin still on his face. "I have not seen you in so long..."

"Ezio, I have work to-mmph!" Leonardo was silenced with a kiss, as the assassin perfectly swept him from the chair, and into a passionate embrace, complete with tongue. "E...Ezio..." Leonardo gave up, and let his lips be claimed. Besides, it had been a week...

"You are still so sweet. You must eat sugar for dinner, Leonardo..." Ezio whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. "I want to taste all of you..."

"N-no! Ezio, I have work... I have..." he sighed, grabbing the face of his dark-haired attraction. "Ezio, I have work I need to attend to." Ezio feigned a hurt look.

"But, amore... It has been so long since I have tasted your sweet-

"And it will be even longer still, if you do not let me finish my work!" Ezio reluctantly released him. "Certainly, you can do whatever you want to me as soon as I am done..." Leonardo busily immersed himself in finding his knife; there was a study of muscle he needed to finish.

"I will take you for hours upon hours; I will ravish you against everything in your home-your bed, your desk, the wall..." Leonardo tried his hardest to ignore that, as interesting as it sounded. "And then we will lie in the warmth of one another, until night falls."

"Oh, Ezio. You could be a poet with such beautiful words as those..." Leonardo chuckled. "Unfortunately, your poetry is not enough to stop me from working, no matter how tempting it may be." Ezio pouted.

Upon seeing his lover's pout, Leonardo couldn't help but laugh out loud. Such a face on such a man...

"Ezio, do not be that way!" he laughed. "I will be done in no time. I just have to finish cutting this muscle, then I will finish writing the study, so I may send it to-

"Leonardo, that will take so long! Why are you doing this, anyway? Surely there are more _interesting_ things to study than open flesh!" Ezio made a point of untying his robes, showing more of his tanned body.

"...Well, if you want to know..." Leonardo blushed a little. "It is somewhat embarrassing to admit." Ezio cocked his head in question. "You know the painter Michelangelo?"

"Yes, he is quite famous." Ezio was by no means an art connoisseur, but had heard of Michelangelo. He was surprised when Leonardo's face turned sour.

"He is an idiota whose paintings are nothing but bags of nuts with skin over them!" Leonardo flicked his hand, like he often did when angry. "The man knows nothing of the human body, nothing of anatomy itself! It is almost as if he had no training in the arts, no schooling, like he is an uneducated, talentless fool!" He reddened suddenly, more from embarrassment than anger. "I apologize for my outbursts. But, I must publish this study so that figlio-" Leonardo stopped himself before he could go any further. He rarely swore. Especially in front of Ezio.

"I understand, mio amico. I will kill him."

"No! Ezio, violence does not solve everything..." He was appalled at his assassin's sudden decision; though it was to be expected, that was an Assassin's quickest decision.

"Oh. I only thought it would rid you of your troubles, and maybe lessen your work." Ezio just wanted Leonardo to stop working. Leonardo knew that. But, it was his only source of income... "If you do not want it, I will not do it."

"Thank you, Ezio. The offer was much appreciated, but not necessary." Leonardo almost felt stupid. He hated Michelangelo with a burning passion, but he hated violence even more, which is why he only used his blades for dissection; only for the sciences.

"Nessuna problema, Leo-

"Ahi!" Leonardo clutched his hand. Ezio saw ruby droplets of liquid splash on the papers below. "Oh, it seems I've cut myself..." Leonardo was disappointed. He had been hoping to use that new blade on the study...

"Leonardo!" Ezio jumped up from his chair, and sprang to Leonardo. "Are you alright?" He took the injured digit in his hand, scanning his eyes over the damage. There wasn't much.

"Yes, I will be alright..." Leonardo was not exactly sure if Ezio heard him, he seemed to be studying his finger closely. "Ezio..?"

"We must stop the bleeding quickly! Leonardo, is there any chance of infection or disease?"

"No, no, the blade is new-

"Intesi!" And with that, Ezio plunged the digit into his mouth. At first, it felt odd. Then, Leonardo actually began to like the feeling.

"Ezio..." Leonardo was entranced with watching the younger one suck so eagerly. He felt strange. Ezio switched his line of sight from the finger, to Leonardo himself. Those far from innocent eyes looking deviantly up at him caused Leonardo's thoughts to wander.

"Look, the bleeding has stopped." Leonardo barely heard him. However, it was true. The bleeding had ceased. "You have bandages, don't you?"

"Yes, they are kept upstairs..." Ezio smiled. It was a smile that would make any woman melt. Leonardo knew that he wasn't a woman, but he also knew what that smile meant.

"Good. We shall take care of the bandages later."

"Later? What do you-

"For now, you are mine."

Leonardo smiled.

Being distracted was just one more reason to love Ezio.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! Comments, criticism and reviews would be nice, but really, thank you for just looking at it! I certainly hope you liked it...


End file.
